Ashes
by TheMightOfWords
Summary: Its been a week since the man Anya loved turned out to be her enemy and her enemies turned out to be her friends. Now hurt, confused, and a wanted murderer, she has to help Aang who saved her life defeat those still loyal to Ozai's cause and learn to love
1. First Meeting

**Anya**

The campfire burned bright against the dark, chilly night. I stared at it until I saw spots in my vision. Tara sat next to me a breathed deeply, "We're leaving at sunrise."

"Fine," I replied curtly.

"Look, Anya, I'm sorry. . .for everything."

"It's fine; can we just not talk about it?"

Sonset and Anming returned from their nightly sparring match. They came and sat across from us around the fire. Dei finished pitching the tent and joined the group. They all looked at me with sorrow in their eyes until I couldn't stand it anymore. I jumped up and ran from the camp!

By the time I reached the cliff overlooking the sea, my eyes were filled with angry tears. I quickly changed into the swimsuit I kept my pack I always had with me. Leaving the pack well concealed in the bushes, I backed up, closed my eyes, and sprinted forward; throwing myself forward and down when I reached the edge of the cliff.

I waited tensely to feel the impact of the cold water against my skin. Instead I hit something that felt like leather, softly. I nervously opened my eyes and stared up into seven pairs of eyes. I crinkled my brow in frustration. Then slowly looked into each pair of eyes. The last pair of eyes belonged to a firebender. I sprang into action, pushing myself up off what I thought was the ground and into a firebending position. The group looked at me in surprise, I could only imagine what I looked like.

I felt my hair, it was sticking out every which-way from the wind, I knew my dragon tattoos were odd, as were my scars from my numerous battles. I looked down to see if there was anything wrong with the rest of me. I didn't see anything too bad! I looked back at the odd group.

"Can I help you?" I asked somewhat rudely.

The little bald one spoke up first, "Why were trying to kill yourself? Who are you? Are you a firebender? What are those on your arms? Are gonna firebend?"

I felt my eyes go big as saucers and I replied, "Wow, a lot of questions in one so young."

"I'm not _that_ young," the boy defended. "So are you going to answer the questions or not?"

"Sure. Well, first off I wasn't trying to kill myself, I was diving off that cliff," I pointed at the edge above us. " Second, my name is completely irrelevant. . ."

**Zuko**

Aang cut her off before she could continue, "How is your name irrelevant; names are important! What are we supposed to call you if we don't know your name?" I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Are you going to let me finish or not?" the girl asked, looking pointedly at Aang. I smirked, it was time Aang learned some patience with others. He nodded and she continued, "My name is not important, in fact knowing me isn't a good thing. I've angered a _lot_ of people," she hung her head and sat down.

"Yes, I'm a firebender that's one of the reasons I've angered so many people. These," she gestured at her arms,"are my guardians, Ra and Chan, they were the original firebending masters. They are special because they were the last dragons my family ever heard of. And finally, no I will not firebend unless I am attacked first."

She looked at Aang with an amused expression, "Anymore questions?"

"Yes!" This time it was Sokka who spoke out,"I mean, if you're not going to tell us your name, can you at least tell us something to call you so we don't have to say, "hey you", all the time? And another thing, if you're a firebender then why are your eyes blue?"

She breathed in deep and let the breath out in a huff, "You can call me Jiao; it was my mother's name. And. . .the color of my eyes is a secret I only tell to people I trust."

Sokka looked like he was about to ask more questions until Suki touched his arm lightly and gave him a look. It was Toph who noticed we were flying fast towards the rocky shore. She asked everyone, "Does anyone else feel like Appa is sliding downward?"

Aang jumped up and grabbed Appa's reigns. He struggled to land us safely on the ground. We all grabbed a part of Appa's saddle, including Jiao. She looked really nervous. I mentally laughed at her fear. But then I remembered my first time on Appa and stopped. I wasn't much better than her. We all flew off when Appa landed on the beach.

Jiao looked around and announced, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get my stuff from the cliff and then I'll take you to my camp."

"This place is probably really dangerous at night," Sokka pointed out.

"Sokka's right , someone should go with you," Katara explained to Jiao. "Who wants to go with Jiao up to the cliff?"

"Um. . .well I'm not climbing up there exactly."

"Then how are you getting up there?" Aang asked curiously.

**Anya**

"Well, I learned how to use my firebending to heat the air around me and suspend my jumps and leaps, so I don't have to climb," I explained!

"Okay so either Aang or Zuko can go with you," the girl with the hair loopies reasoned.

Both guys mentioned looked really uncomfortable. "Well, I guess whoever can keep up with me can come," I deduced. With that, I took a deep breath, leaped into the air, and shot fire blasts out of my hands propelling me higher. When I landed on the first outcropping, I looked down and saw the boy I assumed was Aang trying to duplicate what I just did. The one I assumed was Zuko attempted it as well. He succeeded on the second try.

I reached the top of the cliff and was quickly joined by Zuko. He asked, "Well where is your stuff?"

"Behind those bushes, stay here I'll go get them." I ran to the bushes and grabbed my pack and clothes. I hurriedly pulled my pants and tunic on over my bathing suit and tied my sash around my waist. "Let's go," I said, slinging my pack over my shoulder. I took a running start and jumped using my firebending to get me to the ground safely.

When I reached the ground I announced, "The camp is that way, follow me." I cautiously led them through the forest, towards the camp.


	2. Surprise

**Sonset**

I awoke with a start and noticed Anya still wasn't back yet. I sat up up prodded Dai awake telling her to wake Tara and Anming. She groggily rubbed her eyes and nodded. I stood up,changed into my clothes, and nudged the fire back to life. I quickly used what was left of our water supply to make some tea. After making sure everyone was awake, I turned and walked into the woods in search of Anya.

I trodded along silently. Suddenly, I heard voices and footsteps farther up along the path. I darted into the foliage on my right and peered through them from my crouched position. I saw Anya leading a group of strangers to our camp. Shocked I scurried up a nearby tree for a better visual. I felt utterly betrayed!

With the agility and flexibility of a bearded cat I lept from the tree, grabbed Anya's shirt, and flipped her over in a somersault, that ended with me sitting on her chest glaring at her. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I see Tara running toward us. "Sonset, you're supposed to be peaceful, peaceful," Tara yelled a me.

"Screw that! She was leading these people straight to our camp," I growled, pointing at the ruffians. Tara took a deep, cleansing breath and shot me a look that I was all too familiar with. I reluctantly got off of Anya and helped her up

**Tara**

"Now, that's better," I remarked when both of my friends were up off the ground.

"Will someone please explain what the hell is going on?" a girl with a hair loopies questioned.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Tara and that is Sonset we're friends of. . ." Anya glared at me and mouthed, "Jiao."

". . .Jiao," I finished. The girl with the hair loopies nodded and introduced everyone in her group. She was named Katara; her brother was Sokka; his girlfriend was Suki; the short, annoying, bald one was Aang; the little, blind girl was Toph; the flying lemur was Momo; the flying bison was Appa; and last, but not least, the dude with the burn mark on his eye was Zuko. "What Zuko, as in _Firelord Ozai's son_, Zuko?" I asked putting special emphasis on the Firelord's son part.

"Uhhh. . .yeah, unfortunately," he replied. I turned my head just in time to see Anya's eyes widen and her mouth to open in shock. Sonset grabbed her arms to restrain her, but was too late and her grasp too loose, Anya broke free and stormed up to Zuko with pure hatred clearly visible on her face. Zuko looked truly afraid of her, and he had every reason to be, Anya _was terrifying_ when she was angry.

Zuko took a step back when she reached him to put more space between him and Anya. She breathed and opened her mouth to talk but closed it a second later.


	3. A Look Into the Past

**A/N : Sorry, this chapter's so short and took so long to produce. I wanted a to show a little bit of Anya/Jiao's past and it was a little hard. So here you go! Enjoy and review please!**

**Anya**

I couldn't believe it. I wanted to punch him, kick him, and make him beg for mercy until he told me where his father was. I wanted to scream at him. Instead, I shut my eyes tight, balled my hands into fists, and let out a long breath. I knew if I didn't do something I'd explode.

Suddenly, I was four again, standing outside in the cold crying. My father stoically looking on as Commander Zhao gave the orders for my mother's arrest. In the Fire Nations eye's my parents weren't married. My father had made me swear I wouldn't let the Commander know that he was my father; he told me that nothing would happen to us, my mother and I, if I wasn't linked in anyway with him.

He was wrong. The next day I had to watch as they burned my mother alive. I cried, I screamed, and I kicked. When I finally broke free of the hands that held me back, I tried to save her but I was too late. Commander Zhao took me away from my home, my father, and everything I knew, all on Ozai's orders.

In a flash, I was back with Zuko, and Tara, and the rest of the group. "Your father took away everything from me," I accused.

"What he did couldn't have been as bad as what he did to me," He stated plainly. I turned and started to storm back to the camp, but after a few steps I whipped back around to face him, "He had my mother murdered in front of me!"

**Toph**

I could feel Jiao's anger and frustration. Everyone else stood around in shock or horror, except for the two girls who had already knew her. "So, are we just gonna stand around all day or what, I'm starving."

"Camp's just over there," responded Jiao. "Let's go." She started walk again and the rest of the group followed.


	4. To Ba Sing Se We Go

**Tara**

"So where are you guys headed?"

"Ba Sing Se," answered Aang enthusiastically. Sokka whacked him in the arm and yelled, "You don't tell just anyone where you're going all the time. And besides we don't even know them."

"It's okay, we just came from Ba Sing Se. There are a lot of uprisings and rebellions going on in that area," I replied.

Zuko got up and poured himself some more tea, "That's what we're trying to stop."

From the tent behind me we could all hear Anya complaining, "Ow! You're wrapping it too tight!"

"Well the bandage has to be tight or your ribs won't heal correctly," was Sonset's answer.

"I don't care!"

"What happened to her?" Suki asked concerned. Anming, Dai, and I exchanged glances, wondering how much we should tell them. Dai was the one to explain, "She was kicked in the ribs several times by a. . .a rebel fire nation soldier."

"Oh!" Anya and Sonset emerged from the tent and sat on opposite sides of the fire, each pouring herself a cup of tea. Anya sat back, leaning on a log, while Sonset sat on another log.

Anya was the first one to break the awkward silence, "So, when and where are we going?"

"I think we should stick together," Aang announced. "We could all go to Ba Sing Se and stop the rebel soldiers together!"

"That is not a good idea!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, its not! We are not going to Ba Sing Se, and that's final."

"Yes, you are. I saved your life! So you're coming with us, you owe me."

"No, I owe you nothing."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up, then we will go! Okay?" Aang hopped up and made a whooping sound in victory. Anya got up and went into her tent, "I'm packing." Sonset and the others of our group looked at each other and nodded. We all decided to pack as well.

**Anya**

When I left my tent, fully packed, I noticed Zuko just sitting and staring into the fire, alone. He looked up when I started to take down my tent. "I'm sorry. I didn't know," was all he said. He got up and walked away, toward where Sokka was struggling to saddle Appa. I stared at him for a minute before continuing with my ten; the whole time wondering what happened to him, that made him believe that the worst thing his father did, he did to him.

I was snapped out of my train of thought, when Dai dropped a saddle loudly in front of me. "Here," she said calmly. I finished with the tent and grabbed the saddle walking to the tree that we tethered our Kimodo Rhinoceroses. I saddled mine and started loading him up with my bags. He started to get antsy so murmured to him, "Its okay. Relax. Its okay, Takeshi, its okay." I turned around and noticed that everyone else was almost packed.


	5. Strange Happenings

**A/N: Sorry another chapter took so long, I've had a massive writer's block and well I just got over it, so here it is, the long anticipated fifth chapter. . .(insert cheering crowd here)! Hope you guys like it, I promise there is some crazy stuff going down in the next few chapters so stay tuned! R&R please! **

**Tara**

We entered Ba Sing Se in the midst of some kind of festival. It was sheer chaos! I looked over at Anya, who was tensed up, massively nervous, and then at Aang, who was jumping up and down with excitement. Someone suggested that we get a room for the night and we all silently agreed. Dai and An Ming led the way through the riotous crowds toward the nearest, decent-looking hotel. We rented three rooms two for the girls and one for the boys. Katara, Toph, Suki, and Anya in one; Zuko, Aang, Sokka, and Momo in one; and An Ming, Dai, Sonset, and I in the last room.

When we had all unpacked somewhat, Aang and Sokka poked their heads around the door and asked if any of us wanted to go to the festival with them. Dai and An Ming agreed to meet them outside in ten minutes. Sonset decided to catch up on sleep, I went to see what everyone else was doing. Katara was reading, Toph was picking her toes, Suki had gone with the boys, and Anya and Zuko were sparring in the courtyard so I decided to referee to make sure it didn't get out of hand.

They were evenly matched at both firebending and hand to hand combat. Even more surprising was that neither of them went out of control. In fact, after about two hours they both were breathless and laughing. "Wow! Things have sure changed between you two!" Katara commented from behind me. Anya shrugged and Zuko just rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, Katara!"

Anya looked over at me and asked casually, "I'm gonna go change and them I'm going to the festival, you wanna come?" I nodded, followed her to her room, and waited while she changed. We left the hotel joking and laughing. We walked until we reached a stage where a man was doing firebending tricks. Anya was looking at the trick the man was doing with sheer horror and pain on her face, she looked like she was going to be sick. I glanced up and noticed a girl tied to a chair with a dragon made of fire racing at her, then it clicked. Anya hadn't told us all of what had happened in her past, but I knew enough about to see the connection between the trick and what happened to Anya's mom. I grabbed her hand and half-led, half-dragged Anya back to the hotel. Everyone else was back when we got there, and unfortunately they were all in Anya's room. I took her to my room and made her lay down and rest.

I went back into Anya's room and talked with the others about our plans while we were in Ba Sing Se. Finally I got up, exhausted and started to walk towards my room, until I remembered that Anya was asleep in my bed. I turned to Dai and An Ming and asked them if either of them could sleep in here tonight, Dai said she wouldn't mind and I continued back to my room. When I got to the hall, Zuko gently grabbed my arm and asked, "Hey what was up with Anya earlier?"

"Bad memories," I explained quickly. I turned away from him and opened the door to my room and collapsed on Dai's bed and was asleep within minutes.

**Anya**

I woke up confused and lost. Then I remembered yesterday and the firebending show and me freaking out. I rolled out of bed and noticed I was in what was supposed to be Tara's bed. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched. Once I had made myself presentable, I padded into the hallway and straight into Zuko. "Hey, Tara said you were remembering bad memories last night," he rushed to say. "I just wanted you to know the past is past and everything turns out all right in the end."

"Wow, Zuko! Unaturally positive today, I see," I joked. "Hey is anyone going to the market today?"

"Ummm. . .Yeah, Katara is, I think."

"Thanks." I left him and began to search for Katara.

"So what exactly am I looking for again," I asked Katara. She shoved the list of supplies and food in my face with an exaggerated sigh. I laughed and sighed right back. Soon we were both laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh! There they are! Mangos," Katara exclaimed excitedly. We ran through the crowd to the vendor with said fruit and bought five.

"Do we really need five mangos, Katara?" I asked.

"Yes," She answered simply. I looked over at another vendor hoping to see something from the list on his cart. I noticed what looked like peaches.

"Hey Katara, aren't those peaches over there?" I asked, still looking at the vendor. No answer. "Katara?" I turned to where she had been moments before. "Katara?" I called with mounting worry in my mind. I asked everyone if they had seen her anywhere, no one knew where she had gone.

I sat down, defeated. "God, Sokka and Aang are going to kill me," I breathed. Suddenly a shadow fell over me. Looking up I saw two figures,"We heard you were looking for Katara. We know where she went," the smaller of the two explained.

"Great!" I said relieved. "Where is she?"

"Oh, we can't tell you, but we can take you to her," the other said.

"Okay, fine! But I get to bring the rest of my friends along!"


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: So, over the course of the next few weeks, I plan to rewrite this story. I am seriously going to try and finish it this time as the story line I had originally mapped out is still interesting to me. I may be cutting some characters that I feel are unnecessary and changing characters' names, only OCs. Looking back on this, I am quite embarrassed that this used to be my level of writing, so expect much more evolved writing in the updated chapters. Once, everything already written is redone and posted, expect an update every one-two weeks. I will try my best to post a new chapter every Sunday, but I make no promises as my schedule can get busy at times. Thank you for your time, and I will now go into my hobbit hole and write with a vengeance.**


End file.
